Free As A Bird
by jwlily40
Summary: Colby Wexler never had much luck at new school or at life in that matter.What happens when she meets a new boy at school? Will the course of events change when she meets him? How will she cope with her life? Why am I asking you guys this question when I'm the author? Please read since I'm better at typing out stories than I am Summaries.Of course this is a Beatles romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Colby's POV**

I awoke to my cousin Sharlot ,shouting at me to get up and get ready for the first day of was the beginning of another terriable year of school ,at a new place but all in all...the schools are the same.

I pushed Sharlot away from me and continue to step out of bed to look at myself in the mirror ,unpleased of course.I examind my smooth complection ,thank god I don't have those blemishes on my face.I took a brush and ran it through my long chesnut brown hair which I never knew what to do with.I took out some grey eyeliner from my make up bag , and applied a thin layer onto my top and bottom eyelids to accomidate for my greenish blue eyes. Next ,my lips which weren't as full as I'd like them to be,instead they were thinish,with a bit of a medium look..some have said that my lips were perfect but I just don't see it.I applied some medium red lip stick to them and made a popping sound for the full effect.

I wanted to wear a perfect outfit for the first day at this school.I lived all around England but ,now having just turned 15,it was different,I wanted to stay glued at a single place and I didn't want to look like a fool any longer,my name was bad enough.

"Come on Colby get your little arse down here.!"

I heard my older cousin Danny yell to me,as I finished picking out my outfit.I put on the attire and looked at myself in the mirror once more to see how bad I boat shoes,a long blue plad skirt,a white button up shirt which is tucked into the skirt,and now my light blue sweater which is unbottened over my white shirt.I looked at myself a bit pleased how well the style worked with my small framed figure.I through my hair up into a neat poney tail and put a dash of mascara on before continuing off to brush my teeth and head down staairs to run out the door.

"I'll see yah later Danny,Lets go sharlot before you're late as well.!"

I grabbed my cousin sharlot out of the chair as she grabbed her books and headed out the door with cousin sharlot was a year younger than me and so much more eyes were bright blue and her hair was the ideal of beautiful chest was bigger than mine and her thighs were 'sexier' ,her teeth had no flaws and her lips were was the fantasy girl you'd find all these little boys falling over.

"Yah didn't have to grab my arm so harshly yanno."

Sharlot exclaimed to me as she rubbed a part of her arm with her free hand.

"Sorry sharr,didn't want to be late for another first day."

Sharlot laughed and punched me in the arm.

"Paybacks a bitch."

She laughed as I coward in pain following with a cousin was my best friend although my jelousy of her looks would hurt her at times.

I showed up my first day,affraid to turn away from her,but there I was in an entirely different class room and with so many different people,I knew this would happen considering she is in the grade below me.

My first class was Global.I had no where to sit and felt a tremendous ammount of lonlyness..what else is new?

I stood awkwardly to the side of the class room listening to the go on about the new year.

"Exuse me,Miss,you can have my seat if yah'd like."

I felt a tap at my back as I looked behind me to see the cutest baby face I've seen since my baby brother was born,I looked into his hazel eyes that pierced at my yong teenage soul,and yeas,I will be dramatic about the cutness of him.

He stood up and gestured for me to sit,I shook my head 'no' but he kept insisting.

"Listen,I'm not the type of bloke to leave a lass like yourself standing ."

I kept quite and declined the offer,I couldn't take his seat,I didn't want him to stop talking to me,he actually cared if I had a seat or not,I wasn't just some random girl standing in the room to him.

"C'mon on,just say yes already."

I became a bit annoyed at his attempts,but ever so delighted he was speaking to me.

"Excuse me,what are you two doing,dancing about in my class room and rudly interupting me for?"

I looked to him in question of what to say,but he looked at me as must hate all eyes on him for mediocker reasons as well..

"I..ermm,offered her a seat,but she declined it and I'm still trying to offer her a seat because well,she doesn't have one and .."

"That's enough ,Yanno I don't like side conversations,you've been in my class room before,and as for you Miss..."

She looked at her student list to see my name.

"Miss Colby Wexler,you have just learned."

I heard a group of girls in the back of the room chuckle at my name and a few guys that were next to the McCartney fella did as well.I felt my cheeks turn bright red as I finally took the seat the young man was offering me earlier , I put my head down into my arm and prayed for them to stop but I still heard slight giggling.

"Alright,that's enough,I believe it's a lovely name ,James..Take a seat at my desk for now."

I heard the teacher say as she walked away to continue her rant .The next 20 minutes of class I sat with my head in my four arm.

When the bell went off I escaped as quickly as could be,I slithered down the hall trying to blend in which was difficult considering I was the new kid ,the stares and the awkward hiding the corner quietly ruitine went on till lunch which was 6th period.I wondered through the empty hall ways aimlessly,taking in the new school I heard my name being called,I thought it'd sure be a snotty teenage preppy bird getting ready to take a wack at my name.

"Hey,you..Uhmm,Colby!"

I turned to see who was calling for me,to my surprise it was that baby faced Jame McCartney who was as cute as could be and actually made me stumble on my words.I paused in the hall way as he approached me and held his hand out.

"I'm James Paul McCartney,you can just call me Paul.I just wanted to say,I believe you have a lovely name,people here are just,well yanno..teenagers."

I gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Yah talk then?"

I shook my head 'no' as he gave a slight chuckle.

"Ahh,I I assume you don't like our fine lunch here then."

I laughed a bit harder as I thought back to the lunch I was about to buy earlier which looked like prison food.I once again shook my head 'no' as he gave me a wide smile.

"You can atleast smile,and who needs to talk with a smile like that."

I felt my cheeks turn red as he gave me his little sweet began to wonder through the hall ways with me in complete silence besides a teacher yelling from their class room at us to get to class,we just ignored him until he began to race out of his class room to see who we were.

"Come on,lets run"

He grabbed my arm that my cousin punched earlier and ran through the halls with my hand in his,we reached an empty class room as the teacher strolled passed in a furious manner.

Paul looked at me through the darkness of the room and put his finger up to his lip as a gesture to stay quiet .

"They have a strict policy of wondering the halls here,and if I get one more detention slip,I could get kicked out,or even worse,deal with the rath of me dad and mum."

I gave a devilish smile and and looked to see if the furious teacher was still out there and to my advantage,he was.

"Hey there teach.!"

Paul gave me an angered look and put out his hands as if to ask what the hell I was teacher looked at us and stormed towards us,I grabbed Paul's arm and ran down the stairsalmost falling over my own feet.

"You chose now to finally speak.?"

I laughed at his comment and ran down more stairs leading into the basment of the school which was dark and cold as hell.

"Wheres the light in this place.?"

Paul flipped the switch and looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"You like the rush of my near death experiance don't yah?"

"Near death? a bit dramatic don't yah think?"

Paul raised one eyebrow and slightly smiled.

"If yah ever met my dad,you'd know why I say near death,he's always on my arse now a days,yanno how it goes don't yah?"

I shook my head 'yes' focusing upon some old school books and musical instuments along with desks in the basement.I didn't know what he was talking about,at one point while my folks were around I belive I knew,but it's been so long I have forgotten.

"Yah okay Colby?"

I gave him a reassuring smile and ran over to the instruments in boxes along with books.

"You like this kind of stuff,yanno music and old school books?"

I heard Paul ask from behind me.

"Well,yeah.I like finding antiques and I also love music so finding two interesting things in a school basment is pretty delightful."

Paul chuckled and began going through old costumes,he put a pirate hat on and a cape.

"How do I look ?"

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh considering he put tights on as well.

"Oh,just per.."

"Who's down here,you better get back up stairs you little hoodlems."

I looked for some way out only to find a small window,I placed a box upon a box and opened it.

"Go,go,go.!"

I urged Paul ,he went first still dressed in his attire,and I went next.

"My skirt, it's caught..Paul!"

Paul ran back and grabbed at my arms,but My skirt didn't unhook from the hook.

"Ha,I got you.!"

I heard the furious teacher yell,Paul pulled harder,until I heard my skirt rip causing me to break and I ran hand in hand ,away from the school until we reached the main drag on penny lane.

We looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh,I examind him in his tights,pirate hat and cape,as he looked at my now ripped skirt.

"Well that was hectic all to get out of detention.."

Paul continued to walk as did I.

"Well,that detention is a doozy."

We stood silently for a moment before he looked at me with a slight smile.

"Could I walk you home?"

I wasn't surprised he asked considering everything but it was nice to hear him ask.

"I don't see why not man."

Paul hooked arms with me as we walked down the road towards my school may not be to bad after all.

"McCartney,what in God's name are you fucking wearing.?"

We turned around to see someone who looked a bit familiar to 's eyes lit up and he laughed a bit harder than before.

"I was playing around with the costumes and well.."

The guy interupted Paul with his obnoxious laughter.

"Oh god McCartney ,you turning into a bird on me are yah?"

Paul looked a bit embarrassed as he put his head down to look at the ground.

"I uhm,had him help me with early plans with this play at school,we got in some trouble at school so we had to run off and now he's walkin' me home since we can't go back"

I spoke up to cover Paul.

"Ahh,I later when we practice,yah better be a man again Paulie."

Paul shook his head in an agreeing motion.I looked to the man standing in front of us as he checked me out and then looked into my eyes and smirked as he puffed on a cigerette.

"Who's the bird yah have here ?"

Paul spoke up and introduced me.

"Colby,this is John,John this is Colby Wexler."

John looked at me impressed.

"A gal with a blokes name, then,I'll se yah later Paulie ..hope I see yah again Wexler."

I smiled a bit as John backed away towards the street with his eyes on me.I felt a tug at my arm as Paul continued down the street.

"you guys friends?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"We're in a band,The just band 's a bit of an intemadator."

I shook my head and looked back to see if he was still there and he was ,talking on the street to some lads .

"Don't even think of it love,if yah know whats good for likes girls..a little to much."

I chuckled at Paul's comment.

"Him?..pshh,he seems like an arse."

Paul chuckled and re-hooked arms with me as we turned down my street.

"You're into music ,Yah?"

I nodded my head 'yes' to Paul's question.

"Well then ,we should get together and jam sometime,maybe you can come to one of our band re-hersals."

"That would be ,beyond incrediable."

I stopped in front of my house and gave Paul a hug.

"We'll do that,thanks for everything.I'm not really good at being in new schools and such,you made my first day,so much better."

Paul smiled and hugged me back.

"Don't mention it,I'll be seeing yah Colby"

I waved goodbye and walked up the steps,closing the door behind me and sank to the floor with a smile on my face.

This shall be a great time in this new place.

**Rate,review and thank you so much for reading..obviously the second chapter will be tuned folkssss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Colby's POV**

"Yah pisser,did yah forget me?"

I looked up at sharlot as she woke me up from the nap I was taking on the couch.I never went back to meet her so I suppose it may seem like I forgot but on the contrary...I just ran off from school to avoid a simple detention which is ridiculous .

"Calm down ,I'll tell yah something if you promise not to have a spaz attack on me for forgetting your arse at school"

Sharlot shook her head in agrrement as she sat next to me on the couch and folded her legs cris crop apple sauce in order to get comfortable for the story.I began from the beginning ,she looked at me in confusion as I went on.

"Wait ,wait,wait..All of this ,just to avoid a hard arse teach.?"

I shook my head 'yes' at her question as she began to crack up a bit.

"I bet he was a cute one then?"

Sharlot poked at my shoulder and smiled ,acting like some giddy child.

"Huh,huh?..come on Colbs,tell me..is he a cute one.?"

I rolled my eyes and began to feel a smile crack upon my face,I quickly stopped it and slapped her hand away.

"He was just some fun bloke to ditch school ' more ,now jump off my back."

Sharlot continued to have that smirk on her face,glueing her eyes on me as I got off of the couch to make began to follow me into the kitchen.

"Yanno what I think Colbs?"

I looked over to her ,as she could tell I was obviously annoyed.

"What Sharlot..what do yah think?"

Sharlot placed herself upon the counter and began to swing her legs back in forth.

"I think,you're afraid to like anyone,or fall for anyone because of what happened to your parents and.."

"Shut of will yah.! Yah little twit.!"

Sharlot looked at me ,startled as I yelled at her ,she hopped off of the counter and scooched towards the wall.

" I'm sorry Colby,I didn't mean.."

I stopped her words with more furious yelling.

"No!,You had no right bringing up my have no ?"

She shook her head 'yes' and ran off up stairs as my cousin Danny walked in the kitchen.

" She press a nerve miss Colby.?"

I took the dish I was holding and threw it into the sink,pissed off at the fact that the thoughts of my parents and brother were filling my head .I ran up stairs and rested my head on my pillow,I got up grabbed the only picture I had of my parents and I and layed myself back down,looking at my picture.I felt tears fill my eyes but I quickly attempted to suck the back in like usual but that didn't happen this time,I could tell they were hitting the pillow at a rapid speed.

"Colby ,deer.."

I heard my cousins wife step into the room.

"Get out Delilah.!"

Delilah jumped backwards and complied to my comands.

Non of the people I lived with ,fully understood had both parents,she's my second cousin and her father Danny is my older and more responsible 1st cousin who took me in after the tragedy occured .My Mom had one sister who was older but my aunt lost contact with the entire family after she ran off with some American.

I stayed ,locked onto my bed as the tears subsided and dried onto my face.I locked my eyes onto the picture that I placed next to me of my all to happy,perfect eyes felt heavy as I tried to keep them open,I lost my battle and fell into a deep slumber.

**Sharlots POV**

"You know never to bring them up to her Sharlot."

I sat at the table picking at my dinner as I got scolded at from my mum and dad.

"Listen ,I know what happened to Claire,David and Tommy,was terriable and I regret bringing them up but...it's been three years,can she get over it?"

My dad dropped his fork and walked into the kitchen with his plate in his walked up stairs with a plate for Colby and completely ignored my comment.

"Sharlot,she never talks about it,she pretends nothing ever happened,Danny plays along,he misses Aunt claire tremendously ,but he won't talk about it."

I listened to my mum finish her sentance before I headed into the shower and off to bed, where I could kick myself in the arse for brining up a subject that shouldn't be taken so heavily three years later.

**Paul's Pov at John's mums.**

After re-hersal and after the other band mates left it was just Joun,Stuart and sat on Julia's couch,talking of new songs we could play.

"Anyone wanna a beer?"

John offered as Stuart and I gladly went to hand one to me but quickly shut it back.

"Sorry Macca,don't want your dad to have a fit cause' his little bouc=ncing baby boy smells of alcohol."

John chuckled at his own joke as Julia walked in.

"Oh just give it to him John."

John looked at his mum and then handed me the beer ,but not before opening it and taking a gulp.

"Here yah go,Now you could possibly down it and not get drunk."

I laughed a bit at his joke as did Stuart .John took a seat and chugged away at his sat in silence for a moment as Julia was up in her daughters bed room reading a story.

"So that bird you had around your arm today..what is she to yah Paulie.?"

I looked to John and shook my head dissaprovingly ,leaving a slight smile on my face as I sipped at my beer.

"A bird? Paul with a bird?"

Stuart started to joke around with John.

"Tell Him bird wasn't bad either,she's thin, and has a nice...smile."

John chuckled a bit and winked at Stuart.

"If yah know what I mean."

I scuffled at his comment and took another sip.

"She's just some girl I met at more than that really."

I turned my attention onto John as he got up and grabbed a cigerette from behind his ear.

"So you wouldn't mind if yanno,I fooled around with her a bit?"

He stated as he puffed gave me a big smile as he noticed the jelous expression on my face .

"Haha,I'm kidding 's the bird yah wanna go after go right ahead your majesty."

I nodded and chuckled along with his,as I checked the time..damn,I'm late.

"I gotta go,see yah ,and John,could I bring her to watch us practice some time if that's okay?"

"Of course ,that be gear to have an audiance."

I gave one last goodbye and left out the door holding my guitar in one hand,hurrying off home.

**Colby's Pov**

I hurried off to school considering no one woke me.I was already an hour late for the 4th day in a row .I was passing through penny lane ,crossing the road like I had done the days prior.I dropped one of my new school books and as much of a drag as it is,I bent down and grabbed it.

"Hey,watch out.!"

I looked up to see a truck traveling toward me ,I motioned myself to move but I felt frozen...could this be it?..Come on Colby,move.!

I felt someone push me onto the safe part of the I layed onto the gravel thinking about how much my head hurt I saw that Lennon fella stand up and hold out his hand.

"Come on then,take it."

I grabbed his hand and brushed myself off.

"Yah gotta watch where your goin' ,yah could have been flatter then the bottom of my show by now if I didn't save you."

I nodded my head in order to thank him.

"Is your head alright?"

I nodded once again and looked to the street that I'd have to chuckled and placed his hand on my back towards the side walk.

"Well if yah don't wanna cross the road,yah mind taking a stroll through strawberry fields with me?"

I agreed using once again,no words.

"I know yah have the ability to talk,I heard yah the other yah don't remember I'm John."

I looked at him once again and took in his Elvis Presely hair style and his rocker attire.

"I know who you are.I think I went to school with yah last year,well..when you went that is."

John laughed obnoxiously.

"Well,what'd yah think of me then?"

I snickered at his Lennon as I used to remember him as ,went to school only to cause fights,get girls and leave.

"You'd always mock about,with your lads or with the girls."

John smiled and took out a cigerette from behind his ear,lighting it then taking a drag.

"That's I do is chase the birds and play me music,oh yah wanna drag?"

I looked to his cigerette that he was offering me and wondered what it'd be like to take a drag,everyone smoked ,besides me and sharlot that is.I took the cigerette and put it up to my lips a bit apprahensive about taking a drag.

I sucked in as hard as I could only to get so much smoke I couldn't breath.I began to cough histarically.I could hear John take a drag ,while chuckling and exhaling the smoke.

"First time smoking is it?"

I struggled for air as John patted my coughing subsided and I looked up to see him smoking smoothly.

"Yah don't suck in so deep,only a little puff will do for this..."

John inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

"Just like breathin',wanna try it again?"

I took the cigerette once more and inhaled smoothly ,and exhaled ,only I coughed a lot less than before.

"There yah go,if anyone asks,I taught yah."

I chuckled at his comment as I coughed a bit more.

"So,you and Macca boy?"

"Oh,no..I just met him the other day."

"Well yah just met me the other day and you're smoking in Strawberry fields with me."

Just then I realized how I need to get to school.

"I..I gotta go."

"To school?...Go tomorrow,it'll still be there."

I looked at John and admired his calm ways ,in a way he was very attractive,Paul had the cute baby face but John had the grown up look along with looking like the king of rock.

"Come on,you can tell me bout' your self."

I chuckled at his comment.

"Ahh,the sign of secracy."

I focused my head toward the ground watching as I took each step.I began to speak in my low,shy voice.

"I live with my First cousin,his daughter and his wife for the past few years,I lived all around England and at one point I lived in America but that was when was two or something of the ?"

John took in a deep breath and grabbed my books from my hands.

"Well,I live with me aunt Mimi since I was a young lad,me dad wasn't really around..at all, and me mom.. Julia well she lives just a few blocks want to meet her?!"

He seemed to get excited as he asked the question.

"Sure,that'd be gear."

John gave me a smile.

"Well lets get on then."

We showed up at her house and knocked on the door.

"Julia,Hello..."

Julia opened the door with a sincere smiled and urged us to come in.

"I thought band rehearsal was at 4 today Johnny?"

I watched as Julia cradled John's face

"It is,I just wanted to pop in for a moment,oh uhm,this is..."

"Colby Wexler"

John had a moment of realization upon his face.

"Ah that's right, 's future bird."

Julia chuckled as John loudly whispered in his moms ear.I lightly hit John's arm.

"Violence is never the Answer we come in Then?"

"Well o'course.! Come on."

I walked into her home which resembled a home I once shared with my parents,I seemed to be thinking about them a lot took out her banjo and started strumming away.

"Colby,you play?"

I shook my head 'no'

"I used to .."

John chuckled as he strummed a chord on his guitar.

"Used to? How could you just learn how to unplay?"

I turned to face Julia.

"I just ..didn't find interest in it one day."

Julia gave me a smile and looked at me curiously.

"Who taught yah?"

I thought back to when my dad baught me my first guitar,it was blue and I remember he told me to name it,at the time I thaught it was silly but now I realize how cute the idea was.

"Ey' Wexler..answer her will yah?"

I snapped back and shrugged.

"Oh..Uh..My dad,he taught me when I was eight."

"You close to your dad are yah?"

I nodded my head 'yes' while I suddenly felt that crying sensation come over me.I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"May I use the lavatory?"

John pointed down the hall.

"The toilet is down the hall to the left have a ball."

I hurried off and looked at myself in the mirror,I watched as a tear slipped out I began to think of all of the words those cops spoke to me after what had happened,I tried to block them out ,I tried to block my parents out,my brother,everything.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door.I quickly got up from the ground and looked at my face,it looked normal.I opened the door to see John.

"So,uhm..yah wanna play again?"

"No,I don't play."

I walked passed John and began to head towards the livingroom.

"But yah .!"

I turned to see John making a puppy dof face at me.

"Ha.. I gotta get going anyway.."

John grabbed my hand as I headed towards the door.

"No,you're staying.C'mon now,sit."

John forcefully placed me onto the couch,and began to play long tall sally while Julia gave us jamming session John held by him self went on for a couple of hours but I didn't mind ,I simply enjoyed the music ,he wasn't half bad either.

"John dear,I'm going to the market ,I'll be back shortly."

I watched as Julia left .John put down the guitar and went to the kitchen only to come back with two pieces of chocolates.

"Want one?"

I nodded and put out my hand.

"Yanno if yah take off a wrapper with your tongue it can prove if your a good kisser."

I chuckled a bit at John's comment.

"What is it.?"

"Oh nothing ..I just..wouldn't know if I was anyway.."

John's eyes got wide.

"No one ever told yah?"

I shook my head 'no'

"Wait,you've never been kissed have yah?"

I blushed and put my head into my laughed a bit louder.

"Well come here then."

I looked up at him a bit confused.

"You and me..kiss?,,but I don't even really know you.."

John sat down next to me and smiled.

"It's just a kiss it's not like I'm tryin' to get your nickers now is it?"

I blushed a bit before he moved closer,he placed his hand on my cheek and continued to inch him self in.

"Wait..Don't tell anyone."

John looked at me for a moment

"Oh,you mean Paulie..Don't yah worry I won't."

I let out a sigh and positioned myself to face once again,placed his hand lightly on my cheek and moved close until his thin lips touched mine,I didn't know exactly what to do so I pushed him away.

"What is it?"

"I..I don't have a clue on what to do."

John chuckled and grabbed the back of my neck.

"Just go along with what I do okay?"

I agreed and moved in for another kiss except this time,it had a bit of french within it..

John moved his body closer to mine as I did to him,I followed every move he moved his hand up my back and kissed me with a bit more force.

"John,I'm back.!"

John and I quickly pulled away and began to catch our looked at us and smirked I could tell she knew something had happened.

John grabbed the bags from her hands and placed them into the kitchen,returning with a opened it and took a sip.

"So what did you two do?"

I looked at John as John picked up his guitar.

"Yanno we jammed."

I got up and headed towards the door.

"I have to go,I'm already very late and yanno,I have to do some ..uh.. for everything ...John's and John,..thanks."

John smiled and waved me off.

"See yah later Wexler."

I quickly ran up the road towards the school I seemed to be missing a lot of considering the semester began only 4 days ago..

**This was short and sorry about that I used to use Quizilla but that kind of suched ass ,and on there it looks like I typed please and give me advice. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul's POV**

"I don't know,she just hasn't been in school all to often,yanno? I stopped by her house after school today and asked if she wanted to come to rehersal."

I spoke to John as we both sat at Mimi's kitchen table sipping away at our beer's ,witch we couldn't do if Mimi was around so we kept a look out.

"The bird misses school a lot does she?"

I shook my head 'yes' and took another sip.

I didn't want to mention that I heard he had been hanging around her ,I was afraid of how deffensive he'd I would mention to him ,he thought I was trying to pin it on him.

"Well,is she comin' to rehersal then?"

"Yea..well she should be."

John took another chug and moved the phone towards me.

"Call her then."

"No.I don't wanna bother the gal."

John chuckled and got up from the table ,now looking through the fridge for some food.I picked up the phone and began to dial in her number when there was a sudden knock on John's door.

John walked over to the door and opened it to see Colby standing there in the darkness of Liverpool.

"What'ya doin' out there?"

I stood behind John as she shrugged her shoulders and ran up the steps and to the living room.

"How'd yah know where John lived"

I asked as she smiled at me.

"His Mum I talked about it yesterday."

I looked at John confused as he returned back into the kitchen,Colby and I placed herself upon the counter as I sat on the chair.

"Is that why you weren't in school yesterday,you were with John?"

Colby shook her head as she began to eat a piece of bread she took from the loaf placed next to her on the counter.

"And the day before,and the one before that oh and the one before 's mum has been teaching me how to play the piano,well sort of it's sorta out a key and what not but.."

I looked at her puzzled as she went on about the different keys she kind of knew.

"Colby,I thought you were sick.I saw that cousin of yours..Sherly..or what ever,but I didn't see 've been hanging out with Lennon?"

John smiled a 'sure- of- him- self' grin and then took a sip of beer,he placed him self in the chair and continued to eat and drink.

"Well,I just haven't been in the mood to hang out at school all day so I've been hanging with John and his mum for the passed few days..and my cousin who is named Sharlot.. well,she's a twit."

I nodded my head in understandment as I grabbed a chip from John's plate.I kind of liked this new girl,and here I was 15 years of age,with no power over John.I looked at Colby as she sat on the counter and played with her fingers.

**Colby's POV**

I felt a bit of un-needed tension within the kitchen as we all sat around like slums.

"So boys,what are we gonna do for fun?"

John looked up at the clock and gave a sly smile as he slouched in the chair.

"Let's play a little game."

Paul chuckled and back handed John's arm.

"Is it gonna be the one where you ask..."

John's smile grew wider.

"Why ,yes it is Paulie boy."

I looked at them worried as they both smirked at me.

"Before you two say anything bout' a game ,I refuse to take off my clothes."

Paul looked at me wide eyed and began to check me out a bit before shaking his head 'no' over and over again.

"Oh no,it's nothin' like that.."

"It's a drinkin' game.."

John interrupted as Paul sat there quietly once began with the rules of the game.

"The game is.'I have never..' and what yah do is take a sip every time you have done the thing I say."

"I guess I undersatnd but.."

John eyed me as he zoomed over to his aunt Mimi's liquor cabnent.

"You've never had a drink before have yah?"

I looked at Paul as he pointed out my lack of tookout a near full bottle of hard whisky and shook his head dissaprovingly ,as he chuckled away at me.

"Damn ,yah never even had a drink,well heres yah chance then."

John began to pour shot glasses full of it and handed me one.

"John,start her off with somethin' lighter will yah?"

John grabbed his beer and handed it to me.I looked at it for a moment and then looked to John and Paul who were eyeing me to continue.

"Well,go on then,drink it,don't over bored with it,just enough to get the idea of alcohol that yah'v been deprived of so long."

I smiled to John as he tipped the beer bottle up for me as I put it to my lips.I began to taste the bitterness of it ,I took a bigger gulp of it and swollowed .John grabbed the bottle and set it on the table as he looked at the expression on my face and laughed as Paul rubbed his hand along my back to make sure I wasn't going to gag to death.

"Here take a shot of this."

John urged me to drink more of the toxic tasting liqued.

"John,she doesn't have to."

"Oh ,she'll get used to it,come on now love,take a sip."

I became surprised when John called me 'love' I cracked a slight smile even though I was certain he had no desire for continued to urge me on.

"It's gonna taste like barf.."

John chuckled once more and lit a cigerette ,inhaling and exhaling the smoke from his lungs .He picked up his own shot glass and downed the whisky.

"Your turn."

He pointed at me and the shot glass.I picked it up and quickly swallowed the liquor.I began to feel a warmth fill through out my body from the alcohol and the bitter taste was caught upon my tongue.

"How do yah two drink this?"

Paul smiled and drank a shot of his.

"Time for the game."

John gave Paul and I a sly smile and poured more whisky into the glasses.

He began first.

"I have never,ever..Failed a test."

we all cracked up a bit and drank to that one,causing my face to scrunch up once more to the taste.

I went next

"I have never ..shagged someone."

John looked at me intently and downed his liquor Paul and I sat quietly ,I then noticed Paul took a drink from his and my face filled with a suprised look to him as he sat and blushed in the chair.

"Ahhh,Paulie's blushin'.It was to this girl he was seein' not that long ago .I met her anyway."

I remained shocked as Paul re-filled our glasses,it was his turn.

"I have never,went streakin'."

I looked at my cup,picked it up and drank and Paul's still full,Paul's eyes grew to lock eyes on my body as John did the same,but he made it more obvious.

"How bout' yah give us a little flashback of what we missed."

I laughed at John's comment and re-filled my glass,I began feeling a bit dizzy but I was beginning to have fun .

John was next.

"Never have I ever lost someone I love.."

I looked down sadly at my glass and chugged it harder than before I then re-filled it,taking another swig,I did it once more for the sake of my baby brother.I began to feel those thoughts emerge as I sat myself back onto the chair .Paul and John looked at me confused ,as they had only drank one glass.

"One shot equaled one person.."

John shook his head in understandment.

"Who'd yah lose?"

I shrugged.

"Well ,I lost me uncle George and Paulie over here,lost his Mumm last year"

I looked to Paul who seemed a bit grim.

"You did?..Your Mum?,I'm very sorry and ..I'm so sorry bout' your uncle John."

Paul and John each gave a slight smile as the awkwardness filled the air.

"So who were those three people?"

I became tense and I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears in but a few slipped as I just shook my head 'no'.

"Let's just get on with this can w..."

"I don't think so ,we told yah,now you fess up."

I looked to John a bit aggravated.

"Another time."

John poured me another shot.

"Take another then."

"John,that's daft,stop."

John gave Paul a look to shut up ,he must have gotten it because he of course, complied.

I swigged it and poured myself another for the next head began to real and I wanted air.I was certainly not used to this feeling .As John began to ask the next question I began to feel a sudden room spinning motion come over me.

"I have never kissed someone of the same sex."

No one drank and we all cracked up at the random question.I took the bottle and went out to the living room,I chugged away at the drink that suddenly had no taste.

"What'r yah doin'..?

I put my hands up and fell onto the couch,bottle in hand,John and Paul began to laugh at my state of being as did I.

"When does this..uhh,go away.?"

John took the bottle and swigged it,then passing it to Paul.

"Not till' yah sleep."

I put my hands on my face and made a distressed look.

"Oh no.!"

John looked at my face and laughed louder.I could hear Paul chuckle and move himself next to me on the couch as John put on an Elvis Presely record,turning it up at a medium volume.

"Paul! I know what it's like to lose a 'll be 'right love."

Paul looked to John and raised his eye brows as I realized what I had just said.

"I mean..I uhh."

John shushed me as he turned down the record player.

"Mimi.!"

John grabbed my arm and put it around his as Paul did the same to my other side ,John frantically dragged me up the stairs as Paul ran back to put the bottle back and take care of the shot glasses,running them up stairs and into John's layed me on the bed and covered me up.I still saw the room spinning but it was worse now.

John turned out the light

"I'll be back,keep quiet..the both of yah."

He began to walk down stairs ,leaving Paul and I alone in the dark .

**I just started this today(Jan.1st,2012) so,don't judge this based on reviews since there..isn't any? I'll update as much as possible .I love advice and reviews so send me both thank you loves 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Colby's Pov**

"Paulie,tell this damn room to stop will yah?"

Paul shushed me and hid himself under the covers with me.

"If I could see your face now..I bet it'd be cute."

Paul chuckled and put his hand over my mouth,I stuck out my tongue and licked his hand as he pulled it away.

"Oh that was gross Colbs."

I chuckled lightly as he layed his head on the pillow,I sat up and attempted to get up,Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the bed.

"Get off me Paul."

"Get back here than Colby"

I managed to free myself from his grip and plopped myself onto the floor,while hitting my head.I heard the door open only to see John standing there a bit confused.

"Ha.!..Uh,Paulie?"

"She fell."

I held my head and tried to stop it from spinning .

"Paulie,it's ten already."

Paul looked at the clock and let out a sigh,he began to place him self off of the bed and came over to me,he bent down,and leaned in only to kiss my forehead.I looked up at him suprised,I began to smile like an idiot as I watched him walk out the bedroom door with John .

I watched from the bedroom window as Paul ran out of the house as fast as possible,trying not to be noticed by Mimi.

"Night Auntie Mimi,Love yah."

"Night,love."

John came in the room,turned on the light and locked the door behind him,he put a simple chair in front of it to jam it so Mimi didn't find me in the morning passed out in her John's room.

John came over to my limp body lying on the floor and picked me up ,placing me on his bed,I couldn't tell if he had more than one head and I was trying to poke his face which wasn't working great.

"Will yah quit it.?"

I placed my hand to my side as I watched John take off his shirt ,he threw it to the side and began to unbuckle his belt as I hit my hands to my face.

"I'm still here.!"

John chuckled and stopped for a moment.

"I know where you are,in my room .I have to change sometime."

I kept my hands in front of my face John came over and grabbed them away.

"Look ."

I looked at him as he stood in his boxers.

"This is as bad as it gets.. tonight."

I laughed and turned myself towards the bed frame,John threw an over sized shirt on topmy head.

"That should cover yah for the night."

I made an attempt to get up but the world went dark for a moment and I fell to the grabbed my arms and threw me onto the took off my shoes and then my button up sweater,I took the shirt and sat myself on the bed.

"I can do the rest,Look over there."

John turned him self around as I took off my plain white t-shirt and then my long skirt.I could tell John was peaking so I turned my back to him.

"What happened to your back?"

I forgot about my scare,I quickly turned myself around to expose my front and then I quickly covered myself as John chuckled a bit.I felt my face begin to burn with embarrassment as John turned him self back around.

"I'm so sorry bout' that Wexler."

I quickly put my shirt on and took down my long hair from the hair turned back around with his eyes closed.

"Are yah decent"

"Yes,I am."

he opened his eyes as I began to tuck myself into his bed,he came over and layed next to me.

"Are you alright with me layin' here with yah tonight."

"I don't mind."

John reached over for the light and the room went dark.I stared at the cieling,still feeling the spinning situation.

"My cousins gonna kill me."

John turned his head.

"Your cousin?"

"mhm,I live with my cousin Danny his wife and his daughter which is a year younger than me.I have for three years."

"Well I live with me aunt."

I paused for a moment and reconsidered asking the next question .

"Why do yah exactly live with your Aunt?"

John kept quiet and left our conversation in question.I layed my head upon his chest and felt his hand run through my hair ,then placing it on my back.

I scootched myself up a bit and placed a kiss on his cheek,I kept myself in that position for a moment as I felt that his face was close to mine.I re-positioned myself on his chest as I heard and felt him sigh.

"Night John."

"Night,Wexler."

I stayed up a bit longer ,listening to the sounds of the house,my head and stomach began to take a turn for the worse.I got up quietly ,trying not to wake John and grabbed his small garbage can ,using it as my toilet bowl that I could barf into.

"Colbs you alright?"

I couldn't answer him as I threw up the remaining contents I had left in my turned on the light and held my hair back as I continued.

"No more whisky for you 'll stick to sherly temples."

I chuckled a bit as my stomach cramps subsided.I layed myself back onto the bed holding my stomach ,I now felt exhausted .John stood up and moved the chair,returning with water and a few crackers.

"It's supposed to be good for moments like this.I dunno.."

I took a sip of the water and attempted the cracker,but any type of food made me feel queezy.I gave the cracker back to John,along with the water and layed myself back down onto his placed the chair back where it had been ,locking the door and sat next to me.

"Aren't yah gonna sleep?"

John sighed.

"Gotta watch the drunkin' bird,now get some sleep."

I gave a slight laugh at his comment and felt him cover me up more before I fell asleep.

**John's pov**

I woke up next to her the next mornin' .I sat and watched as she slept with her mouth semi open and her long hair now in a tangled mess along with her smudged make up.

I looked at the time,I still had a lot to do,re-schedule band re-hersal and head over to my mums to play with the band,take care of Colby,and then meet this new kid Paul wants me to see makes everything to hard for me.I got up and looked around to see if Mimi was there,she wasn't I quickly hopped in the shower and did my hair with mass amounts of gel, I went to my room and picked out clothes to wear, I checked to see if Colby was awake before changing..nope,her eyes were still shut and her body was facing towards the wall.

I looked to meself in the mirror and grabbed the glasses I hated oh so much and placed them onto me face so I could see what chords I was playin' on the guitar.

"Hey John."

I looked up to see Paul walk into my bedroom as I continued to play.

"I see you..uhmm..took her home?"

I laughed a bit at his comment.

"Well,obviously I couldn't ,she was 'ya need Macca?"

Paul kept his eyes on her as I watched him,he really had a thing for this girl and it was funny to see him fall for someone.

"Well,George,that guitar player I was mentioning,is free tonight if that's gear."

I shook my head.

"I know"

I kept my eye on Paul as he admired Colby.

"Well when she's up and feelin' better ask her on a date then."

I felt my voice get a little furious in annoyance of Paul's childish looked over to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I how well my last girlfriend went."

I chuckled ,thinking back to the girl that dumped him for another guy,it was sad really.I took him out for a night of drinking but that wasn't really smart because I was once again stuck with takin' care of a drunkin' idiot.

"She may be different,who knows?"

Paul shrugged once again and sat down on me bed watching as I messed up on some began to open her eyes as Paul and I looked over to her fidgeting in the bed.

"Well good mornin' to yah sunshine.!"

I chuckled out as she sat up in the bed with a confused expression.

"Ughh,my head hurts."

I watched as she grabbed her head and moaned.

"It's called a hangover love."

She laid herself back down onto the pillow an d curled herself up ,I took the covers off of her and sat her up by her hand.

"Come on now,we gotta get goin' and so do you."

Colby rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed ,she grabbed her clothes off of the other side of the room and went to find the bathroom.

"Where's the toilet John.!"

Paul spoke went down the hall to help her find it as I began to make me bed and get rid of the shot walked into my room as did Colby a few moments hair was still a mess as was her make up,I couldn't help but laugh at her appearance.

"Yah look like shit love."

She gave me an annoyed face as she looked around the room for the button up sweater.

"Oh,John..don't be so honest…I can't find my sweater,where did yah put it?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed a cigarette from Paul's front pocket.

"Hey,that's mine."

"Mine now lets go..yah goin' Wexler?"

Colby looked at me and got up off of the floor.

"Where we goin'?"

"Me moms,now are yah comin'?"

I walked out as her and Paul walked through the streets,as I greeted people walking by in their fancy attire as Paul just puffed away at his walked close to him with her arms folded and her head usually lovely look was now trashed by dark bags in her eyes,she looked more pale than stopped dead in her tracks and sank down to her knees.

"What are yah doin' Colbs?"

Paul sat beside her as she hald her stomach and let out more of her stomach began to dry heave since the only thing she ate was puked up last night.

"lovely."

I looked at people staring at her as they walked by.

"Yah ever seen someone barf before? Get on with yah business then.!"

"John,she's pretty sick."

I went over and stood her up,she began to feel dizzy and her stepping was a bit off.

"You alright?"

Paul's caring nature asked as he rubbed her nodded 'yes' and attempted to walk.I watched as her knees were shaking.

"Alright then come ere'"

I swept her off of her feet and carried her down the street,she began to fall asleep in my arms. As he body went limp it became harder to carry her.I was relieved when we finally reached me mums.

"What's this John?"

"A girl,she's sick."

I went to go inside with her in my arms but my mum stopped me.

"Wait,with what,I'm not getting sick John."

I sighed pushed passed her.

"She drank to much last night ,puked a great deal and passed out."

My mum closed the door and started stating to me and Paul,what we should do with her.

"I'm not gonna let her get in trouble can we just practice here for a few hours and we'll figure it out then"

My mum agreed as I laid Colby on the couch and we began to jam,I heard a knock at the door ,I went to see who is was and a blonde haird bird was at the door.

"Where is she?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Colby..My cousin.?"

"I dunno what yah talkin'g bout' love ..I uhm ,don't speak English."

The young girl pushed the door open and walked right in to see Colby lying on the couch.

"What have yah done to her?"

"Who's this ?"

I shrugged my shoulders to Paul and began to check out the bird who was in the living room as I leaned against the wall,she moved herself towards me and began to yell.

"You are in so much trouble once I figure out what you've done to her you..you..Fucking no good twit.!"

My mum came in the room with a startled expression as I stood with a smirk on my face.

"yanno,you're pretty feisty for a young bird."

"You don't even know my age."

I chuckled and pushed her finger away from me.

"By the way you jump to conclusion ,I suppose you're 14."

She nodded 'yes' and went to try and wake up looked up at her and jumped.

"What are yah doin' here?..Does Danny Know?"

Colby sat up from the couch and grabbed her head,I went over and grabbed her as she began to slouch over a bit.

"What's up with yah Colbs ,you're acting strange."

Colby exhaled a sight of frustration as she held on to me for a clutch.

"Nothing Sharlot,shouldn't yah be playing with your friends instead of trying to find me?..How'd yah find me anyway?"

The girl's name was Sharlot..hm,not bad.

"First of all,I am merely a year younger than you,so quit treaten' me like I'm still in diapers. Secondly, stop writing things in your little diary.I came here because you never came home and mum and dad were throwin' a fit when two in the mornin' hit so I grew worried,I came to find yah when day light hit..Didn't know I'd be a bother."

I watched as Colby continued to look at Sharlot walked over to Sharlot and hugged her reassuring her that she wasn't angry with her.

"Listen,I'm old enough to do as I don't have to come find me…Are they mad?"

Sharlot stood there for a moment and shook her head 'yes' ,Colby sighed and turned to Paul and me.

"I gotta go,I'll be seein' yah two later."

"How bout' strawberry fields tonight ,yanno when it's late.?"

She sat there for a moment pondering my question .

"Come on Colbs"

I heard Paul badger at her to say yes.A huge smile spread across her face and she looked to her cousin.

"If I leave tonight ,will yah tell on me."

Sharlot sat there for a moment and shook her head 'no'

"Only if I get to go as well."

Colby looked at her cousin once again in frustration.

"Fine,is that alright.?"

"Fine with me,is it fine with you John.?"

I nodded as I lit my cigarette.

"O' course."

"So I'll be seein' yah then."

"Bye Wexler,bye,little one."

Sharlot looked at me and made a face as I chuckled a bit and took another drag off my cigarette, I watched as they left and as Paul and I returned to our practice.

**Colby's pov**

I walked side by side with my cousin quietly for the first few steps to the other side of the sidewalk.

"So that's where you've been off to for the last week,with all of your 'skipping school' shit.?"

"Does it concern yah?"

"Yes,I've had half a mind to tell daddy and mum,you're lucky I kept my trap shut"

"No Shar,you're lucky YOU kept your trap shut or those perfect teeth of yours would be half way down your throat."

"You like one of em' ..don't yah?"

Sharlot began to poke and prod at me to say the 'truth' that she is referring to,I shook my head no and began to feel dizzy once more.I stopped in the middle of the street as I felt my head begin to pound,Sharlot's face grew worried ,she grabbed my shoulder, as I pushed her away from me.

"What's wrong with yah..You haven't told me,please tell me,please Colbs..we usually tell each other every.."

"Shut up will yah.!..I just,I played a game last night is all.."

I began to walk past ahead of her as she began to try to catch up and eventually di as she continued to give me the third degree.

"A game?..What game?..What game would make you this sick?..Colby,I'm you poisoned?"

"Poisoned..what?..No.!"

"Then what is it?"

"I played a drinkin' game,I got drunk and I wasn't used to it so I got sick."

She grew silent as we walked a few more feet.

"Where were yah all night then?"

"John's aunt Mimi's."

"With John and Paul there.!?"

"You're so nosey..John was just there,and his aunt of course but,she didn't know I was there."

Her eyes grew wide ,I could tell she had more questions.

"He popped yah?"

I paused for a moment and let her words sink in.

"Fuckin' hell…No.I slept in his bed,with him but we didn't do anything but with your questions for the rest of the way home and I'll give yah my new school shoes."

"Okay,wait…what happened to your sweater.?"

"Lost it,now shut it will yah?"

We walked home quietly as I sneaked in through the back door,Sharlot went through the front.I quickly ran up the stairs as she kept Danny and Delilah distracted.I looked at myself for a moment taking in my drunkin' night,it wasn't hard considering the way I looked.I remember how I cuddled up next to John last night and how he took care of me,I heard Sharlot begin to yell as I jumped out of my trants thinking of John and I quickly jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth,I grabbed some clothes and changed into a simple white dress with a light blue button up sweater ..that's kind of my thing I guess.I didn't bother with shoes.I ran down stairs as I threw my hair up in a pony tail,I came face to face with Danny.

I pushed myself passed him and sat at the kitchen table as him and Delilah followed.

"What do you think you've been up to all night long Colby.?"

I looked up to him and shrugged as I grabbed an apple and bit into it,I was surprised about how much better I was feeling yet my headache wouldn't leave.

"You know ,you just aren't saying it."

I looked at Delilah and took a bite out of my apple as I shrugged again.

"Colby you start talking or you're grounded."

"Ground me than Danny,but from what…hmm?..What can yah possibly ground me from?"

Danny sat there for a moment and thought,not coming up with a thing.

"No tv."

I let out a huge sarcastic laugh,kind of trying to mimic John's.

"I don't even watch the tellie,try again."

I could tell Danny was angry and hadn't a clue of what to do.

"Just tell me where you ran off to all night?"

I laughed once again and through my unfinished apple into the garbage from where I was sitting.I stood up and put my hands on the table.

"I'm not your kid,so don't yah worry bout' me."

With that I ran back up stairs and shut my bed room door.I desperately wanted sleep so that is what I had to do.I rested my head onto the pillow and shut my eyes.

**Sharlot's POV**

"Were did yah pick her up at Sharlot?"

I stood in the door way of the kitchen and shrugged just as Colby had done.

"I saw her walking on the side of the street,yanno near strawberry fields and what 's where people go just to think."

"Drugs?"

I looked at my mum as she mentioned it,I laughed and furiously shook my head in amusement.

"No,no,mum..It's just where you go to has no friends.I'm gonna go to the store ."

They tried to get my attention as I zoomed out the front door.I thought back to mine and Colby's deal as I walked down the side of the street,would I actually be able to sneak out with out the guilt eating me up? I wonder what type of person Colby will end up being,if she was to change,I want to with boys she has begun to spend her time with are cute ,and even popular,the guy I had just meant was talking about John and Paul in class one Harrison ,a shy guy who claims to play some gear guitar who happens to be in my English class,has mentioned that he was going to be trying out to play with the Quarrymen ,the band that was causing a ruckus all throughout the summer but in general they were popular around some of Liverpool. I get to hang out with them,Paul and John,maybe I was a bit young as they think but I don't look young,Maybe if I act older?

**Hopefully this was a lot better and longer for you Review because that makes me feel loads better about myself.**


End file.
